


No Debauchery

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has some interesting facts about Leap Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #478 "leap year"

“Did you know,” said Abby, the moment Tony and McGee walked into her lab, “that the Ancient Romans accounted for Leap Year by having a week that didn’t exist on the calendar?”

“I did not,” Tony replied, cheerfully. “But that seems like a really good idea.”

“It was mostly a week of lawlessness and drunken debauchery,” said McGee.

His partner grinned. “That sounds about right.”

“I don’t know about ‘lawlessness’,” put in Abby, smiling. “But I could go for a little debauchery.”

“Yeah?” asked McGee, hopefully.

Tony shuddered. “ _No_ ,” he said. “How about some evidence?”

Abby grinned. “Let’s have it.”

THE END


End file.
